50 oneshots
by Otters rule the world
Summary: Reader/ Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara. Monkey Millionair and I picked out of a bowl and from our point of views we make a oneshot. our real names would be in the pov by the way. Please read a
1. Chapter 1

**Otters: Welcome to the 50 love one shots featuring monkey millionair and me. We put our names in a bin and now we are paired up with either: Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara. **

**Shikamaru: How troublesome with troublesome women.**

**Otters: At least I have him only two times he is too lazy for me. Sorry if it is short I hate Shikamaru. **

* * *

(Your pov aka Gabriela)

I came here a couple years ago after Shikamaru found me lying wounded in the forest. He is really lazy, but nice and smart and I always have fun with him. To tell you the truth I have had a crush on ever since I met him. (Grrr I hate him T-T)

Today was the day I will tell him how I feel. I have everything planned; first I tell him I love him. Of course it would be hard to get him to listen to me; I am after all 'a troublesome women who knows nothing'. "What are you thinking about Gaby?" Oh great, Shikamaru, just the person I did not want to see. "Well, I was just … um thinking about you!" I screamed out a little embarrassed of what I had said. 'You were thinking of me?" He asked looking a bit shocked. Oh no does he hates me or maybe he is going to insult me? Before he could come near me I bolted out of the door from my house.

Great, I should probably leave town; he would probably tell everybody about what I said and done. "There you are you troublesome woman. It took a lot of effort to find you and it was a pain, but ..." wait he tried to find me??? "You tried to find me, even though it was a lot of effort for you?" I voiced my thoughts in a quiet voice. "Yeah well, I may be lazy, but I am not cruel especially to the girl I …." He stated embarrassed, and blushing. It made him really cute. "You what?!!" I literally screamed. "Hmm, oh I well uh I just wanted to say that I…. l-love y-you." He… loves me was the thought that ran through my head; the next thing I knew was we were kissing.

Then, he pulled me into a deeper kiss and we stayed like that until we had to breathe. Turns out maybe sometimes running away could lead to good things.

* * *

**And cut!!! How did you like it?? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otters: Yo!! Sorry for the confusion, but it was a thing we do a lot. Though this time we decided to post it, also it could be a contest for you guys too. If interested the rules are you and a friend put your names in one bowl. Then, put a list of the opposite gender in another bowl. Take turns drawing out you're name and theirs too, then write fifty one shots. **

**Itachi: Am I hard for you to write???**

**Otters: Yep you are very hard for me write, but you are okay. Also warning for Hidan cursing also I have a poll on profile for Naruto pairings. **

* * *

(Gabriela pov)

Ah this is the life, after becoming a missing nin and joining the Akastuki I never had the time to relax that is what I was thinking while eating a chocolate bar (yummy). I was told that I would be sharing a room with Itachi and Kisame. Ah, Itachi, even though he is cold and stern, he could really be nice at times. Also I have never gotten on his bad side before, which Konan says is an accomplishment. "Hey Gaby, do you like Itachi?" The question Konan asked made choke. I was rolling around on the floor while Hidan and Deidara were cracking up.

Just then, Itachi walked into the room and started using the Heimlich maneuver. Wait, I did not know he even knew how to do that. Then, he flicked the coughed up chocolate bar (EW!!!!) at Deidara and Hidan. Their responses went like this, "Ew!! That is so gross un!!" and "What the hell you fucking bastard!!" Wow! Itachi is so great! Just then, I realized I didn't thank him. While those two were screaming I ran out of the lounge (I guess) to our room. "Thanks a lot Itachi; I doubt those two would do anything about that." I said with my head down since I was blushing. "Your welcome, but next time don't be so careless." Aw that was the first time I heard him say anything like that. Hold on just a minute!! Did he just say careless? "I wasn't being careless, Konan, just asked me something that made me choke, but I realize she is right I do." Oops I let that slip oh well then, but I was absolutely not being careless. "Hn, what was the question?" Was it me or did he actually sound curious.

"The question was, do I like you." After moments of silence Itachi awkwardly bent down and brushed a piece of my hair out my eye. Okay this is really awkward for my liking. "Er… this is really awkward, so reject me already." I said might as well get the rejection part over with. Then, he started laughing…. okay nobody has ever heard him laugh before and it sounds really good. "It was awkward because I never knew you felt the same way." Aw how sweet of him and to show him that I kissed him. While we were still kissing Deidara and Hidan ran into our room and started screaming, "Itachi and Gaby are a couple." After we tried to kill them.

* * *

**And cut…. Also I do not own Naruto **


End file.
